


Takodana Hospital

by Em_the_goldielocks, Lulubellisima



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Ben has dark past, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love at First Sight, Nurse Rey and Patient Ben, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rey is a tough nurse, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_the_goldielocks/pseuds/Em_the_goldielocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: Rey Jackson is a nurse at Takodana Hospital. The addition of a new patient, Ben Solo, turns her world upside down. Ben on the other hand is looking for a new start. Both of these kindred spirits will learn to lean on each other and finally find what they have been looking for all their lives.





	1. New patient

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I finally published this. I had it as a draft for atleast two months. It's my very first fanfic so please be kind with me. I would appreciate any feedback, comments, kudos etc. Come and say hi to me in tumblr; thetwinsunsoftatooine
> 
> I'll try to update it weekly, but since my life is a bit hectic right now I can't make any promises.
> 
> Edit: I've a beta now. I'm so grateful for her. I can't even begin describing it right now. Her help means the world to me. Thank you Lulu. <3

Rey Jackson worked as a nurse in the Takodana Hospital, surgical unit, providing care for pre- and post-surgical patients after orthopaedic surgeries. She loved her job as a nurse, but her personal life lacked something. Still, Rey wouldn't admit she was lonely. She lived with her cat BB-8, (Baby-8.) 8 because he still has 8 lives left. BB-8 had been abandoned by his previous owners and he was nearly starved to death when Rey found him. They've been inseparable since. Rey and BB-8 live in a single apartment near the hospital. Except Rey has to remind herself she is independent and really believes she loves living alone, because it’s there all the time. An empty feeling.

 

Rey always shaked the less than happy feelings whenever they appeared and concentrated on the now instead. That attitude made life much easier for her. _Carpe diem, Seize the day_. There’s her friends who know how to have fun. Her friends meant a lot to her. They always seemed to know how to make her feel better.

 

Her best friend Rose works at Takodana Hospital with her. Despite Rose being a bit older than her, they are very close. More like sisters than friends or colleagues. Rose took Rey under her wing when Rey started working at Takodana hospital. Guiding her and helping with everything and anything. Rey’s other friend, Finn, is the same age as Rey. He is a gentle soul, caring, and loving. A friend everyone should have. Especially because he is a good listener, giving his advice and support eagerly. Finn usually worked only night shifts at the same unit as Rey. He made a great addition to this unit because there would otherwise be solely women working as nurses.

 

It’s raining heavily when Rey made her way into work late as usual. She’s running through the main door into the hospital when Artoo spots her.

 

“Hi Rey, a bit late again?” asked Artoo, from his seat at the reception desk.

 

"Hi Artoo, I'm so late. I've got to run. I'll catch up with you later… " said Rey.

 

“Don't run honey we don't want you to fall down and hurt yourself now, do we sweetie?" responds Artoo with a grin on his face and shaking his head.

 

Rey rushed to the nurses room quickly preparing her hair simultaneously in three little buns. It was her signature look. She changed into her white nurses' uniform in a rush knowing Rose was waiting for her there.

 

"I'm so sorry Rose, I really don't know how the time went by. I.." Rey started explaining but Rose quickly interrupted, "We have a new patient here. He's in the third room, first bed." Rose told her with a tired tone. 

 

"Ok. He must be the one they called us about yesterday. What happened to him? He was in ICU back then right?" Rey asked.

 

"Yes, he doesn’t need intensive care anymore so we relocated him here. He was in a car accident. He was in the passenger seat and got the worst injuries as it usually goes in these kind of accidents. Anyway, you should check up on his chart for the details." Rose continued.

 

"How old is he? Is he handsome?" said Rey, biting her lip.

 

"Rey!" Rose yells. "You're not supposed to get involved with your patients! You know that. It isn't professional. It's strictly forbidden" said Rose, gaving her another one of her 'principals first' lessons.

 

Rey’s heard a few of those before. As much as Rey loved Rose she couldn't stand when Rose patronized her like this. Rey didn't mean to irritate her. And she wasn't seriously considering ' _getting involved_ ' with anyone in the hospital. Not even with Dr. Dameron showed his interest in her. Rey simply smiled sheepishly to Rose and took a tray of pills that she needed to hand to patients and without another word she left the room.

 

She delivered all the pills except to room number three. Rey walked into the room and almost dropped her tray. The man in the room was gorgeous. Even laying Rey could tell he was tall, because he had trouble fitting into that hospital bed. He had dark features. She couldn't get her eyes off him. He had long dark hair and deep brown almost black eyes. _Those eyes._ The most mesmerizing eyes Rey had ever seen. He stared at her too, from head to toe for what seemed like an eternity. A stolen moment that caught them both off guard. Rey swallowed and shook her head. _Keep it professional_ she said to herself silently. She walked closer to him and he looked down for some reason.

 

"Everything okay here Mr..?" Rey asked gently.

 

"Solo. Yes... Well I.. The thing is.. my leg really hurts" he said, struggling with his words. He seemed to be in serious pain. Rey looked at his leg. It had a cast on it. His operation from two days ago must still had him in pain. ~~~~

"It must be really painful. Are these painkillers enough?" Rey looked at the pills she was supposed to give him. "Do you want something stronger?" Rey asked and realised he was staring at her lips.

 

"No…well… Yes. Please" he whined.

 

Rey walked away swaying her hips with more motion than she usually did. She smiled as she felt his eyes on her. Rey went back to the nurses room. Rose was there sipping on her coffee

 

"You should've told me he's gorgeous! I almost made a complete fool of myself" Rey babbled.

 

"Who?" Rose asked annoyed.

 

"The new one. 3-1... Solo" Rey blushed.

 

"Oh him. He was okay…I guess" said Rose, less stressed than earlier.

 

"Okay? He's drop dead gorgeous if you ask me. And he needs a shot of Oxynorm. I'm gonna give it to him," Rey winked her eye to Rose and Rose started laughing.

"You're such a dirty nurse Rey. You shouldn't give your patient injections only to check out their ass" Rose laughed.

 

"What?! No, no, no. Rose is that how you think of me? This isn't about me now. Or how much I would like to see his perfect, firm muscled ass. This is strictly professional" said Rey, unable to keep her poker face.

 

"Rey J. Jackson!" Rose started.

 

"But he asked for it. Seriously. I'm not gonna decline of something he wants and needs."

 

Rey played innocent and then burst into laughter with Rose once again. Rey went to their drug cabinet and opened it, took a syringe, needle and drug vial. Rey took the syringe and inserted in into the vial filling the needle and then pushing out all the air bubbles from the syringe. She then locked the door to the drug cabinet while stealing a look at the mirror.

 

"How do I look?" she asked out loud.

 

"You look fine Rey. You're as beautiful as ever," Rose smiled at her.

 

Rey added a little lip gloss and brushed her lips together. "And now I'm going to check out his ass." Rey whispered still loud enough that Rose could here it.

 

"I didn't hear that!" said Rose.

 

Rey rushed out of the room and back into his room. He followed her with his gaze. Rey walked toward him and smiled radiantly. She saw he was nervous and Rey thought it was because of the needle she held in her hands.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Rey. I'm going to take really good care of you Mr. Solo" she said still smiling.

 

Solo stared at her, "I bet you will."

 

It sounded more suggesting than he had meant it to. She looked at with a questioning look.  

 

"I…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry" he corrected.

 

"That's allright. I mean…none taken...it's fine," said Rey.

 

She was a bit nervous too trying to find the right words. Then she smiled even more. "I'll give you some relief to your pain now Mr. Solo." ~~~~

"Ben. Please call me Ben," he pleaded.

 

"Okay, Ben. I'll give you this injection now. So let me help you turn to your side so that it's easier for me to give you this. Let's put a pillow between your legs like this. And now I'll lower your trousers just a little bit like this." She helped him to his side

 

_God he smells good._

 

She pictured them rolling in the bed kissing and devouring each other.  Rey shook her head. _Focus Rey focus. He's your patient and probably doesn't give a kriff about you._

 

But there was something about how he acted around her that told another story.  There was something. _A spark_. Or more like _a hint of a spark._ He searched for her eyes. She looked at him. She wanted to caress him. Tell him that everything is going to be okay.

 

 _You'll get better_. _I'll help you._

 

"This might hurt just a little. But it'll help you soon. I promise" she said and pushed the needle in his gluteus maximus. He startled but relaxed quickly after.

 

"Okay, you'll probably feel sleepy soon. It's just the drug kicking in your system" Rey informed him, while helping him on his back again and tucking him in.

 

"Would you keep me company Rey.. I mean.. just until I fall asleep? _Please._ " he asked suddenly.

 

He sounded like he really needed someone to talk to. Rey knew she had a ton of work to do but for some reason she couldn't resist him.

 

_He wants me by his side._

 

"I'd loved to keep you company…Ben." She smiled. He seemed at ease only after he heard her answer. She sat there beside him. She almost took his hand to her hand but then she shook her head again.

 

_This is your patient here. Strictly professional_

 

"Do you remember how it happened? The accident I mean?" Rey asked.

 

He shook his head.

 

"What is the last thing you can remember?" she asked.

 

"I remember getting into a car with my colleague, Hux. But.. I really can't remember what happened after that" he told her.

 

"Retrograde amnesia is very common post car accident. You'll have a neurologist assessment later" said Rey.

 

Ben nodded not hearing a word she was saying only staring at her in awe.

 

"This Hux…why hasn't he visited you here?" Rey asked.

 

"We're not exactly friends. We just work together. And he's probably ashamed of what happened," Ben told her.

 

Rey felt suddenly her rage boiling over. "He shoud be ashamed! For god sakes he could've killed you!" said Rey, raising her voice and then realized she got a little carried away.

 

Ben smiled at her.

 

_That smile, oh my god. Keep it together girl. You can do this._

 

She was obviously falling fast. For a moment they just stared at each other. It was too long to be staring at a person with no purpose but it was too little for them. They seemed to pull each other closer to one another. She looked at his lips and then to his eyes again. Ben mirroring her. Their eyes locked to each other again.  Then Rey looked down and felt her cheeks burning.

 

  _He nearly kissed me. Or did I almost kiss him? What's wrong with me?_

 

"Are you an angel?" Ben asked her suddenly. His voice sounded drowsy.

 

"No Ben, I'm not" Rey laughed softly. She couldn't resist it anymore, she had to touch him. She stroked his arm cautiously. "That's the Oxynorm kicking in now. I should let you get some rest. I have some work to do. Call me when you want me. I mean if you need me. I mean if you need anything Ben. Mr. Solo."

 

Rey had to gather herself again and then she left half running ashamed of the stammer she had just produced.  

 

_What the kriff is wrong with me? I've never felt like this. This isn't real. Is it real?_

Rey felt flabbergasted by how deep impact he had on her straightaway. "I better not tell Rose anything about this" she sighed to herself.

 


	2. D is for the drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's busy working while there's some drama between her and her colleagues/friends. One asks the other out on a date. One of them passes out. One's crying at their locker room. And finally Rey receives an unexpected wisdom from surprising source.

Rey rushed away from Ben’s room and closed the door behind her. Her knees went limp and she fell to the floor just behind the door. She felt light headed and had to catch her breath there for some time. 

“That was intense,” she thought out loud. 

When Rey had recovered from her encounter with Ben she continued working as if nothing had happened. While not wanting to forget, the harsh truth was that she was too busy to be daydreaming of him. 

Pushing the thought of him away, she focused on her other patients. Mrs. Johnson in 5th room needed a pain relief via injection and her roommate Ms. Lee needed a shower. Then there were the other patients who needed help during doctor examinations. She had x-rays to take care of and dinner brought to others. 

When she got to Ben’s room with his dinner he was still sleeping. Rey quietly left his dinner on the table near his bed and left. No time to dwell on her growing feelings for him. 

When Rey got back to the nurses station Rose asked her to take Mr. Jinn from Room 4 to ICU. (intensive care unit) His condition worsened throughout the day and it had Rose worried. On their way to ICU Rey noticed something off. 

“There’s something wrong, his blood pressure is dropping! He needs noradrenaline. NOW!” said Rey urgently. 

Rose decreased the beds head side so that his head was lower than his body, this helped him keep his consciousness. They ran to ICU and transferred him to the other nurses who took him under their care straightaway.

They walked back to their department exhausted. 

“It wasn’t a minute too soon. Thank god we made it there,” Rose sighed. 

“I think we just saved his life. We don’t have the right equipment in our department. ” Rey confirmed. 

“Your intuition with patients’ conditions is remarkable. I wish I had that.” 

“You’ll learn Rey. You need more experience.” 

They had always worked together as a team made them more efficient that way. They could almost read each other's thoughts. 

“Who's the doc on call tonight?" asked Rey. 

"It's Dr. Dameron" said Rose. A blush tinting her cheeks.

"Dameron… Really! This should be interesting. I suppose you'll give him assistance if he needs any?" asked Rey suggestively nudging Rose with her elbow and an eyebrow wiggle. 

Rey knew Rose had a crush on Poe Dameron, the young orthopedic surgeon that was very handsome in traditional sense. Rose seemed baffled. 

"Of course… I mean yes." Rose replied. 

"And the night shift nurse is?"

"Oh, it's Finn again." 

"Oh, Finn. I've missed him. He had his vacay right after mine. I haven’t seen him in over month now," Rey mumbled. 

"He likes you, you know," Rose declared. 

"Who? Finn? Don’t be ridiculous" said Rey, acting like she didn't know what Rose was talking about. 

"No. I mean Dr. Dameron," Rose corrected. 

"No way he likes me." Rey felt uncomfortable with this topic knowing Rose might be right and acknowledging Rose's feelings for him. 

"He most certainly does. He looks at you with... desire." 

"Oh my god! He does not!" Rey raised her voice with that last sentence. 

At that exact moment Dr. Dameron opened the door and rushed in. “Good evening ladies!” he said, flashing a radiant smile.

"Good evening Dr. Dameron" Rey and Rose said in unison. 

"How are you lovely ladies tonight?" Dameron asked writing something on the pile of patient charts he held in his hands. 

Rey looked away as Dr. Dameron looked her. "Everything alright?" he asked her. 

Rose just stared at them. "Have you reconsidered my dinner invitation Miss Jackson?” asked Dameron. 

He walked closer to Rey as Rose gave them a heart breaking look. “Excuse me” said Rose, chocking on her words and tears filling her eyes. Rey felt so bad. Dameron had asked her out once before but she had declined knowing full well Rose had a crush on him. 

"What's wrong with her?" Dameron asked surprised. 

"You're so ignorant. She has a crush on you. And no. I haven't reconsidered the dinner. In fact I'm going out with someone else," Rey replied with arrogance that sounded more rude than she had intended. 

If only she could go out with Ben. She felt her stomach make a flip as she stormed out of the room to find Rose. 

Rey found Rose in their locker room crying her heart out. “Leave me alone.” Rose pleaded. 

“Rose, I should’ve told you…I didn’t want to hurt you” said Rey.   
“I don’t care about him. And you shouldn’t either. You deserve someone better Rose.” 

Rose was a mess, and Rey felt so horrible. It hurt her to see Rose that way. 

How dare he ask me again in front of Rose. Rey felt her anger reach its boiling point again. 

Calm down. She took a deep breath. Once, twice and the third breath finally settled her nerves a little.

“I know I don’t deserve a friend like you Rose. Nevertheless you’re my everything. You know it’s the truth. I would be no one without your help. I would be lonely without your friendship. I would do anything not to hurt you and that’s why I even lied to you. I’m so sorry.” 

Rose didn’t say anything. She was just sobbing her face buried in her hands. Rey left the locker room and tried to clear her head. 

This is a hell of a day.

Rey got into the nurses staff room and found Finn there. 

“Finn!” 

Rey ran to hug him taking Finn by surpise. 

“I’ve missed you Finnster,” Rey confessed. 

“I’ve missed you too peanut. I brought you some gifts from my vacay. Here’s some chocolate for you…and for Ro-.. Where’s Rose?” Finn asked her.”

“She’s in the locker room. Crying” said Rey. Not really eager to tell him why. 

“Why?” Finn was curious and genuinely concerned. 

Rey was quiet. “Dameron.. He asked me out again.. And Rose was there. She heard it.” 

“Oh no.” Finn answered. 

“I know” said Rey. She felt like bursting into tears. 

“Did you talk to her?” asked Finn. 

“I tried to. She didn’t want to talk to me. I don’t think she’ll ever talk to me again. God, I hate this! I didn’t ask for this! I wasn’t going to date him. I’m not interested in him. He can go to hell for all I care.” 

“Calm down Rey. I’m sure all of this will work out somehow.” Finn tried to calm her down. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“She’s upset to you now. But she knows you. She knows you’re honest and you’ll keep your word.. Right?” 

Rey stared out of the window and saw the most beautiful sunset—ironic. The skyline looked painted with different shades of yellow, orange, red and even purple. 

“Rey?” Finn asked again. 

“Huh? Uh, huh, Yes. I’ll keep my word,” Rey promised. 

Rey went to check every patient again then opened the door for room 3 and saw Ben sleeping soundly. She didn’t want to wake him. Although she somehow had wished she could’ve talked to him before her shift ended. Rey walked to the locker rooms but Rose wasn’t there anymore. She had to talk to Rose or Ben or someone. Rey delivered the night meds for patients went back to the nurses room.

“Guess what Artoo just told me. We have the clinical directors son in our department. He was recently in a car accident” Finn liked to gossip. “Isn’t that exciting? Have you met him already? Has she been here? I mean the clinical director. She must have been scared for her son.” 

Finn just went on and on and Rey had trouble breathing. Rey felt her face go numb. Then her face went white as a sheet. Could it be him? 

“Artoo said his name was Solo, Ben Solo,” Finn told her. 

“Great. Just great.” Rey heard herself saying and then suddenly she felt all strength her body and she passed out. 

“Rey!” Finn screamed as he tried shaking her awake. She revived hearing Finn shouting her name and shaking her simultaneously.

Rey lay on the floor as Finn held her legs up so she could regain consciousness.

“What happened?” asked Rey. She slowly came to, but couldn’t see clearly. 

“You passed out,” Finn told her. “Right after I told you..” 

“..told me Leia Organa’s son is Ben Solo and he’s in our department,” Rey remembered clearly although everything else seemed a little blurry. 

“So you’ve met him.” 

“Yes, I’ve met him.” Rey confirmed and she couldn’t help herself but smile at the thought of him. She couldn’t forget him. He had made an impression on her for sure. It was odd because when she had been in the same room with him, she wasn’t able to think straight. 

“Hello, earth to Rey? Are you okay?” 

“Uh-ah, sorry. I forgot to eat. It was a busy day and afternoon. That’s why I passed out,” Rey explained quickly. 

“Oh peanut, you have to eat, honey. Here, you should start with the chocolate I brought you.” 

Rey took the chocolate gingerly and ate some of it. “Should I ask Dameron to check that you’re okay?” asked Finn. 

“No! I don’t want to talk to him. I’m avoiding him from now on.” 

The door opened. It was Rose, “Rey, why are you laying on the floor! Get up right now!” 

“I passed out” said Rey. 

“What?!” shouted Rose. 

Dameron came into the room, following all the noise. Rose looked away. Dameron suddenly seemed uncomfortable with this whole situation. Rey looked down. Finn raised his shoulders to Dameron. 

“I don’t know what the kriff happened here today. But you should all remember this is our mutual place of work and you guys can’t act like a bunch of teenagers with your love-triangle shit. So grow up and act like adults. We’re here for the patients. You do remember that?” said Finn. He was blowing of steam and left the others silent. 

“I’m so sorry,” Dameron broke the silence finally looking at Rose. 

“I didn’t know about this whole.. situation. Nurse Tico, if you can ever forgive me for this mess, I would be grateful.”

Rose turned as red as a fire siren. “I’ll forgive you,” said Rose, trying to keep her voice steady. Rey smiled and felt slightly satisfied with his apology.

That night Rey wandered the hospitals corridors on her way home. As she was leaving the building she saw Artoo locking the doors. 

“How was your day dear?” he asked her.

“Don’t let me get started. This was one crazy day. It started off as a fairy tale but it ended with a train wreck.” 

“Your days aren’t ever boring, are they sweetheart?” Artoo smiled. 

“If you knew me you’d know that’s not the whole truth Artoo. I’m not a very interesting person. I’m just Rey from nowhere.” 

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Artoo disagreed. 

“I live alone with my cat. My life consists of only work. So this is all I have. I have my friends but I don’t have anybody else. My own parents abandoned me. They aren’t going to come back for me. I doubt if they’re even alive anymore.” Rey didn’t realise that she had confessed everything that was bothering her to Artoo and she felt tears in her eyes. 

“The longing you seek is not behind you, it’s front of you.” Artoo told her with such certainty it made Rey get goose bumps. 

“How do you know that Artoo? How can you be so sure?” Rey asked, voice cracking. 

“I’m an old man Rey. I’ve seen a lot by now. When you live long enough you’ll see the same eyes in different people.”

“Come here child. I’ll wipe away your tears away.”

Rey walked to him and he hugged her tightly. A feeling of ease enveloped Rey.

“It’ll be okay Rey. You’ll find your happiness.” Artoo promised her. In that moment Rey could clearly picture two deep brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 updated with the help of my beta/co-writer Lulu: Thank you so much for this xoxo. 
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter didn't have any Rey and Ben- time. Please don't hate me for this. No worries it'll happen.. soon. 
> 
> Please send me your thoughts, comments, kudos; Anything. I'm so grateful with any feedback really. 
> 
> <3 : Em


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’ve been here before. That’s why I’m dreaming of this place” said Ben. “It’s your fault. I’m dreaming of you because you drugged me.” 
> 
> Rey laughed, the sweet melody echoing in Ben’s ears.   
> “If this is your dream what happens next?” asked Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello our lovely readers! Here it is: chapter number 3. It got delayed a bit because both me and Lulu had vacations. As always: Let us know what you think. We really appreciate your opinions and comments. Please leave kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> Come and say hi to me in tumblr @thetwinsunsoftatooine

**Back to the moment Ben woke up after the accident.**

Ben’s POV

 

When Ben woke up he felt pain all over his body.  

 

_ What had happened?  _

 

He remembered getting into a car  with Hux… then everything went black. 

 

Ben opened his eyes and could barely move, everything was blurry, and he couldn’t tell if he was asleep or awake. His whole body was in pain, he closed his eyes and tried moving again, but the pain was too much. Tears stung his eyes and with a groan he managed to sit up. He took deep breaths and looked around. 

 

He was sure he was in a hospital, but everything was a blur. A dozen thoughts bombarded his mind. 

 

_ What happened?...Why does my whole body hurt so much? Gah! My leg!...How long have I been here? What hospital is this? Is this mom’s hospital? Please don’t let this be her hospital… _

 

Just as Ben’s head was beginning to pound and throb Rose entered his room. 

 

“You’re awake!” she said smiling. “I need to check your stats.”

 

Rose started going over his vitals, checking his blood pressure and temperature. 

 

“What happened to me?” asked Ben. 

 

Rose turned and hesitated before answering. “You were in a car accident. Your leg was operated on yesterday. I’m Rose by the way, one of the on call nurses here.”

 

Ben ground his teeth. “Hux…I swear to God I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

“Excuse me?” asked Rose, frowning. 

 

“Nothing” answered Ben. He shook his head as he answered and that only made his head throb more. The world still seemed blurry, he had to blink several times. 

 

“Please tell us if you need anything. This is the nurse call button” said Rose handing him a small control. Please call us if you need help Mr. Solo.” 

 

Ben barely heard what Rose was saying. He saw her move toward the door before his head fell back on the pillow and he drowsed off. 

 

Ben woke up a few hours later when he heard someone entering the room. 

 

She was wearing her white nurse’s uniform and her hair was in three messy buns. Her couldn’t help but stare at her rosy cheeks, pretty smile, and beautiful hazel eyes. For a moment he couldn’t even breathe either, simply mesmerized by her. She stood still and stared at him too. Ben felt his ears burning and he looked down. 

 

_ Get a grip man.  _

 

"Is everything ok Mr…" she spoke to him. 

 

Her voice made Ben almost forget the pain in his leg, "Solo." 

 

Ben shook his head unable to say more. Rey turned again and started moving around the room. She swayed her hips so tentatively that he couldn’t help but stare. 

 

_ Look at her move.  _

 

He looked her up and down and then at her ass. Rey started humming absentmindedly, moving her hips even more. Ben didn’t know how, but he already had a crush on her. He knew it even before she opened her mouth. Her humming continued and he tried to sit upright, but the pain in his leg nearly knocked him out. 

 

Ben groaned.  "Yes... well I…the thing is.. my leg really hurts." He hated how pathetic he sounded. 

 

Rey turned and she seemed genuinely worried. “Let me go get you something. You might need something stronger.” 

 

_ I want you. _

 

Her beautiful hazel eyes seemed to glisten. 

 

_ She's gorgeous _ . 

 

He looked at her lips rosy and fully kissable. 

 

"Yes. Please," Ben stammered. “Thank you.” 

 

Rey smiled and walked out of the room. 

 

“I know you” said Ben, and in his heart there was no other truth.  

 

Rey returned a few minutes later with an injection. Ben couldn’t stop staring at her. 

 

“This is quite a strong drug. It'll take the pain away.” said Rey, motioning to the injection in her hand. “You may get a bit drowsy.” 

 

Ben nodded. Rey flushed as she got near him and injected the liquid into his iv. 

 

_ So pretty.  _

 

Rey cleared her throat. “So, umm…do you remember anything? About the accident?”

 

“No.”

 

He was telling the truth, Ben couldn’t remember, but the real truth was he couldn’t utter a single syllable more. He was intoxicated. Rey smelled divine and those cherry blossom lips were too much. All Ben could do was stare. 

 

_Kiss her!_ _NO! Not yet. Too soon._

 

Rey smiled and touched his arm. The warmth of her hand spread through Ben’s whole body. The touch lasted mere seconds, but the feeling stayed with Ben much longer. 

 

His head began to spin just looking at Rey. Had he asked, Rey would have said it was only the drugs that were kicking in, but it felt more than that. 

 

“Are you an angel?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey laughed. A deep full laugh that crinkled her nose and lit up her eyes. The noise was so sweet, Ben felt he was swimming in honey. 

 

_ Is this what happiness feels like. _

 

“You have to rest now” said Rey. “I’ll come check up on you later.”

 

_ Don’t go. Stay. _

 

Hard as he tried Ben dozed off in seconds. He slept long and deep. It was the best sleep in his entire life. Not just because he slept for eighteen hours straight, but for the vivid dreams he had of Rey.  

 

The rainforest has hot and sticky and it felt like they would never get to the waterfall.

“Almost there” said Ben. 

A few more steps and they heard it. The waterfall was surrounded by lush vegetation and opened up to a large pond. The water was so clear you could see to the very bottom. Rey walked straight to the water’s edge stripped off all of her clothes. Ben watched her perfectly slim, lean body dipping into the pond. Taking quick long strokes she made it to the bottom of the waterfall in seconds.  

“Ben! Come on! Come catch me!” 

Her giggles bounced off the rock walls and her smile was blinding. Ben didn’t hesitate and stripped off his clothes too jumping in right after her. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Ben swam to her and lifted her up. Rey laughed and gripped his shoulders. 

Ben griped her waist and brought them closer to the waterfall. Water splashed onto their faces with hard pressure. Behind the waterfall was a hidden space almost cave like. Rey pulled herself closer to Ben’s chest. Her hands moving her hands to his bare pecs, abs and his arms. Ben stroked Rey’s hair and moved his hand to touch her check. Rey pulled away from him with a giggle and dived into the water, swimming until she reached the bottom. Suddenly something caught her eye, but it was out of reach. 

Rey went up for air and laughed when she saw Ben’s frown. 

“Come here” said Ben. 

“I found something.”

“Rey…”

Before Ben could say anything else Rey was diving to the bottom again. She dove further than before and reached for the dark stone she had seen. It shone brightly even underwater and was so polished it was like a mirror. 

Rey swam back to the surface, tickling Ben’s leg on her way up. 

“Hey, stop that” Ben laughed. 

Ben tried splashing Rey, but she easily deflected. “Ha! Ha!” 

Ben took Rey in his arms and tossed her into the water. Rey yelped while Ben laughed. As she came out of the water she smacked Ben’s arm playfully. 

“What did you find?” asked Ben. 

Rey opened her hand and showed Ben the small stone. “What do you think it is?”

“Beats me” answered Ben. 

“This is your dream isn’t it? You should know.” 

“Is it my dream?”

Rey nodded. ”What is this place anyway?” 

“The rainforest.”

Rey smacked Ben’s arm again. “Obviously, but where are we?”

“I think I’ve been here before. That’s why I’m dreaming of this place” said Ben. “It’s your fault. I’m dreaming of you because you drugged me.” 

Rey laughed, the sweet melody echoing in Ben’s ears.  

“If this is your dream what happens next?” asked Rey. 

“I haven’t decided yet. I’m good right here. I don’t want to wake up.”

Rey laid her hands on Ben’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. Ben cupped her face with his big hands and put his forehead against hers. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you’” Ben confessed. 

“Kiss me. Kiss me until we’re both out of breath” Rey whispered. 

It happened in slow motion. Ben’s hands moved slowly down her face to her neck as he tilted her head up toward him. Rey leaned forward and Ben kissed her neck slow and steady, moving up to her cheek, placing small kisses all over her face—her eyes, her forehead, her nose and finally a small gentle kiss on her lips. Then another and another, until Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. The small pecks turned into devouring deep kisses that had Rey panting. They had all the time in the world, their own little secret spot. Ben worshiped Rey’s body, everything he did would be for her. 

 

**Back to present:**

Rey’s POV

 

As Rey walked home that night, she couldn’t help but feel sad that Ben hadn’t woken up again before her shift ended. She had gone to his room twice before leaving, but he remained sleeping, knocked out by the medicine she’d given him. 

 

_ Are you an angel? _

 

Rey smiled thinking about Ben’s question. She couldn’t help but feel her heart give a summersault. 

 

When Rey walked home that night she felt overwhelmed by everything  that had happened.  She opened the door to her small department and BB welcomed her instantly.

 

“Hi BB. Did you miss me?” 

 

The cat purred against her leg and tangled its tail around her chin.  

 

“Oh, I missed you too sweetie. I’m so hungry I could eat a horse. I even passed out today because I didn’t have time to eat.” Rey put on a tea kettle on and made herself a sandwich while talking to BB. “I’m okay now.” Rey petted BB and sat at her little kitchen table. “I met someone BB.”

 

BB gave Rey a questioning look. “No BB it isn’t like that, he’s a patient.” BB purred and put his head on her lap.  “It’s silly, I don’t even know him and it still feels like I do. Do that make any sense?” 

 

Rey took a bite of her dinner and was silent for a moment. BB stared at her, as if waiting for her to continue her story.  “I learned his mother’s a head of the hospital. I wonder why she  never  mentioned  him ? Then again I don’t know her that well.” 

 

BB pawed at her hand, purring loudly.  “I know sweetie. I’ll be careful. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

 

Rey hadn’t heard BB hiss so loudly or aggressively before. The look on his face was different too.  “Sorry BB-sweetie pie. I’m not alone. I  have you. I love you little one.”  BB seemed to reconsider and licked Rey’s hand while she stroked him gently and kissed his nose.  

 

“I’m going to try and talk to him tomorrow” said Rey in between bites of food. “There’s nothing wrong being friendly right?” 

 

BB looked up at Rey and put a paw on her hand. 

 

“Thanks BB. Very encouraging” said Rey with a chuckle. 

 

Rey finished her dinner and got ready for bed. Her dreams that night were filled with strange dreams of far off places, places she had never been to before. The only thing in common was that Ben was in every single one. 


	4. Girls night out gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Leia Organa and that turns out to be rather awkward encounter. Maybe Rey and Rose will have a fun girls night out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter contains a situation where drugs, alcohol, and a reference to a possible assault occur. Rey and Rose meet two highly questionable men who try to take advantage of them. It doesn't happen and the scene is not explicit, but warning all readers in case this might be a trigger for some of you

Rey couldn't remember a lot of what she had dreamt the night before, but she felt the effects of it the next morning. She was tired. Tired beyond belief. She felt she had run a marathon in one night and was now paying for it. Regardless, she got ready for work and went in a little bit earlier than she usually would. As soon as she got to the nurse's station she checked Ben's patient chart. 

 

**Name: Benjamin Solo**

**Date of birth: 1984-10-15**

**Address: Starkiller Avenue 66, 00099-Chandrila**

**Family: None**

**ICE Contact: Unknown**

 

There was nothing new. He had slept the entire night and he was stable. She looked back at his personal information and felt a heart pang yet again. Rey couldn't understand why Leia wasn't listed under "family." Ben didn't even have anyone under his emergency contacts. There was something awfully wrong about that. She needed to find a way to help. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement at the end of the corridor. Rey turned and saw Leia heading straight for the nurse's station. 

 

“My son Ben Solo is here. I need to look at his chart” said Leia.  

 

Rey gulped. "I'm sorry Dr. Organa, but you're not listed as next of kin or as an emergency contact in his file." 

 

Leia narrowed her eyes at Rey. "He's my son."

 

"Yes, I've been told" said Rey, trying to sound as polite as possible. "But as I've said, you are not listed in his personal contact information. Hospital policy..."

 

"I know what our policy is. What's your name?"

 

"Rey. Rey Jackson." 

 

Leia stared at Rey for a charged moment. Neither saying anything. Rey felt her anger starting to rise. 

 

_What happened between the two of you? How could his own mother not be listed in his file?_

 

"What room is Ben in?"

 

"I can't tell you that either Dr. Organa." 

 

_And now I'm going to get fired aren't I?_

 

"Who is his attending physician?" asked Leia.

 

"Dr. Dameron. I can call him if you would like."

 

"Please do."

 

Rey turned toward the phone and called Dameron. When Rey told him Dr. Organa was waiting for him he cursed and told her he'd be right there. 

 

"Dr. Dameron will be right over."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome" said Rey and started going over the other patient files. She needed to keep occupied while Dameron arrived. When Rey looked up after a few minutes she saw Leia staring at her. Rey turned away quickly, chastising herself. 

 

_Way to make a good first impression._

 

"Dr. Organa. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you down here?" Dameron was out of breathe and trying to put himself together. 

 

_Did he just run all the way here?_

 

"Did you run all the way here?" asked Leia.  

 

Rey choked back a laugh and instead half coughed, half chocked. Dameron gave her a scathing look before turning back to Leia with a brilliant smile. 

 

"We need to talk" said Leia. 

 

Dameron's face fell and he looked like a kicked puppy, but followed Leia toward the end of the hall. Rey watched them whispering to each other, Dameron nodding after every word Leia said. 

 

"It's not nice to stare" Rose whispered in Rey's ear. 

 

Rey jumped and nearly dropped the files she was holding. 

 

"Rose! What the hell?!"

 

Rose giggled, "Looks like somebody's in trouble." She nodded toward the end of the hall. 

 

"That's not it."

 

"Oh?"

 

"It's about her son."

 

"Oh" said Rose with a grim expression. "This can't end well."

 

Rey frowned. "Think positively."

 

"Nah. I'll leave that to you" said Rose smiling. 

 

Rey smiled back. 

 

_I will._

 

Why Rey felt so upset after talking with Leia, she couldn’t explain. It wasn’t her place to feel upset or angry, yet thinking about Ben in that room by himself just made her angry. So when Rose asked her to join her at a bar for drinks, Rey automatically said yes.

 

Rey had Friday evening off and she was going to meet Rose at a bar called Naboo. Rey changed her clothes about a dozen times.

 

“Is this good BB? No, I didn’t think so.”

 

Her room was a mess. Clothes on the floor, on the bed, and her closet looked like a disaster area.

 

“This one?”

 

BB, who had been silently witnessing his owner’s tornado of emotions wrapped in outfit changes, hissed and curled his back when she came out of the bathroom.

 

“I’ll take that as a hard no. What should I wear then? Better yet, why do I even bother? I should just stay home. Make hot chocolate and read a book.”

 

BB meowed and stretched before jumping off her bed. He sauntered toward the living room, meowing grouchily all the way. Rey was trying to come up with an excuse to get out of meeting Rose when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 

 **Rose:** Where are you??? I’m at Naboo. You should wear whatever you have on right now. Stop changing and come here right now!!!

 **Rey** : How did you…nevermind. I’ll be right there. Save me a seat. I just have to feed BB. It won’t take long.

 **Rose:**  Hurry up and get that skinny little ass of yours here right now! LOL :D

 **Rey:**  I’m coming, I’m coming..

 

“Geez, someone’s eager.” Rey changed one more time before looking at herself at mirror. “Jeans and a black top it is.”

 

Rey walked to her kitchen and poured food in BB’s bowl. “Here’s some food for you sweetheart.”  

 

BB meowed lazily and started eating.

 

“Don’t wait for me. I’ll be home late,” Rey muttered and hurried out.

 

When Rey got to Naboo she saw Rose with two men at her table. Their table was on a slightly elevated platform above the main floor. As Rey got nearer Rose waved her over while the two men looked on. The guys looked okay, but she just didn’t want to meet anybody else today. She had assumed it was just going to be a girl’s night.

 

 _My introvert mind needs some rest today. Some hot chocolate. Hot chocolate and rest.. Maybe Netflix. But it’s Rose. I love Rose. Come on. For her._  

 

But as she forced herself closer to their table she looked at Rose with a questionable impression.

 

“Oh heya honey, look who met I.”

 

Rose was clearly happy to see her, and a little tipsy.

 

“Hi Rose!” Rey leaned in to give her friend a kiss on the cheek and whisper, “I thought this was supposed to be girls night out.”

 

“It is! And it’s a boy’s night too! Wooooo!” Even sitting, Rose was swaying slightly.

 

Rey frowned and looked at both men sitting next to Rose.

 

“Come on honey, chill. Take a beer I’m buying.” The guy with strikingly blue eyes and short ginger hair tapped the chair beside him and pushed a beer toward her. Rey wanted to escape. She tried to smile, but it came out as awkward and fake.

 

_Don’t call me honey! I’m not your honey. You don’t know me._

 

Rey grabbed the beer and moved the chair away from the ginger headed man and sat. The ginger smiled and moved his own chair closer, then placed his hand on Rey’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Rey snapped and pushed his hand away.

 

“My, my. A feisty one. I like it.”

 

His strong British accent was so arrogant Rey wanted to puke. Instead Rey sipped her beer. Rose looked at her with a knowing look.

 

“What’s the matter honey, you don’t like to play with boys?”

 

“I don’t like to play with assholes,” Rey replied.

 

“How rude!” said the other guy who hadn’t said a word  before that. The ginger seemed to enjoy the suddenly ignited atmosphere. He closed his eyes and inhaled peacefully.

 

“All men are assholes love, you just haven’t met one that can give you the right _pleasures_.”

 

Bile rose in Rey’s throat. Hux laughed at her expression and leaned closer, “I can show you a lot of things love.”

 

“I doubt it” answered Rey.

 

Hux leaned back smugly, but not before twirling a lock of Rey’s hair in his finger. Rey smacked Hux hand, pushing him away.

 

“I said, don’t touch me!” A few people in the main floor below them looked up as Rey yelled.

 

Hux glared at them and they all went back to their own business. Hux turned back to Rey and snickered. “We were having a great conversation before you came. Weren’t we Rosie?”

 

Rose mumbled something that Rey couldn’t really understand.

 

_Where did you find these two Rose?!_

 

“Let’s start from the beginning. You girls are nurses at Takodana Hospital right?”

 

“Nurses. Yes. Do you like nurses?” Rose winked at him.

 

_Please don’t tell them our life story._

 

“What’s your name?” The ginger looked at Rey, but before she could answer, Rose answered for her.

 

“She’s Rey and she’s single. I’m Rose.” Rose seemed more drunk than she should be.  

 

Mitaka laughed.

 

“Yes love. You already told us your name and how much you love pumpkin pies and riding your bicycle in the park, etc., etc.” said Hux. “And that your friend here has a cat—DD is it?”

 

Rey said nothing, but she was getting more and more pissed at Rose by the second.

 

_How can you tell them about my cat! How many beers did you have?!_

 

She looked at the beer in her hand and her stomach dropped.  

 

“Excuse me. I’m going to the bathroom.” Rey got up before any of them could say anything and ran. Luckily the bathroom was empty and went into the first stall. She forced herself to throw up what little beer she drunk and quickly rinsed her mouth at the sink before going back to their table. Rose was almost asleep when Rey returned.

 

“I didn’t catch your name?” asked Rey, trying to sound calm.

 

“It’s Hux. My buddy here’s called Mitaka.”

 

_Hux. Is that even a real name? Must be, it sounds so familiar._

 

“Do you want another beer love?” Hux asked.

 

_Ben’s colleague! The one that was driving the car._

 

“No.” Rey told him, anger bubbling to the surface.

 

Rey turned her head and looked at Rose who was about to pass out. Mitaka nudged Hux’s shoulder, they both looked at Rose and laughed.

 

“I have to go to loo. Make sure that Rey here drinks her beer.” Hux whispered to his friend assuming Rey couldn’t hear them through the music.

 

Rey waited until Hux disappeared into the crowd before looking over at Mitaka. “I’m not much of a beer girl. Can you get me a cranberry vodka?”

Mitaka eyed her strangely, but shrugged and got up heading for the bar.  

 

When he was gone Rey rushed to Rose’s side. “We’ve to go Rose. NOW!” Rey felt adrenaline pumping through her system. It made her ears ring and heart pumping a mile a minute.

 

“Rose get up! They drugged you Rose.”

 

Rose’s head swayed from side to side.

 

_I’m so sorry about this._

 

Rey slapped Rose. Rose gasped and clutched at her cheek. “What the kriff!”

 

“Rose, they drugged you. We have to go!”

 

“What?! I’m not going anywhere. I want to be here.”

 

“Rose do you have any idea what men do to women they use knock-out-drops on?”

 

Rey didn’t wait for Rose to answer, instead she put Rose’s arm around her shoulder and heaved. Rey wrapped her arm around Rose’s waist and started walking. Dragging her toward the entrance.

 

“Where are you taking me?” asked Rose lazily.

 

“We have to get out of here.” Rey turned back and looked for the two men. Hux was nowhere in sight, but Mitaka was still at the bar. She pulled Rose harder. If they were going to make it out, they had to walk faster. Mitaka could turn around any minute and notice they were gone.

 

“We can make it. We can make it.” Panic started building in her belly while Rey dragged Rose to the door.

 

_Almost there._

 

“Rey! How on earth is Rose already that drunk this early?” Rey heard a familiar voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder. It was Artoo.

 

“Thank god it’s you.” said Rey. “She isn’t drunk. She was drugged. Can you help me? We have to take her to the ER.”

 

Without another word Artoo grabbed Rose and carried her toward the exit. “We need to call the police.”

 

“ER first. We need to make sure she’s ok. We can call the police from there.”

 

Artoo nodded. Rey tuned back and wished she hadn’t. Hux was standing by their table, staring straight at her, daggers in his eyes.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Leia? She and Ben have a complicated relationship as we all know.   
> Did you guys like Hux? Evil man that one. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are gold for us. Please share your thoughts as always. <3
> 
> xoxo: EM


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Rose doing after the incident? What's Rey dreaming about? Finn teases Rey for something: what do you think it is? You'll have to read it to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here's another chapter of TH, I hope you like it. I've had a fun time writing this as always. Thanks to Lulu once again: for your help, advice and everything. You're the best. <3 
> 
> We're publishing new chapter once in every two weeks. But tbh I can't do this faster than this. This's the pace and I hope you, our dear readers still follow us.

Rey sat by Rose’s side. She had been with Rose in the ER since the incident last night. Rose was still sleeping soundly. Rey thought of what happened the night before and shivered. She tried to calm down, but her thoughts wouldn’t let her, despite how exhausted she was. Rey also wanted to be there when Rose woke up.

 

“She’s going to be okay sweetheart.”

 

Rey jolted at the noise and she turned to see who had spoken. It was Artoo.

 

“You saved her. You’re a true hero Rey.”

 

“Anyone would’ve done that. I’m no hero.”

 

“Why you always underrate yourself Rey?”

 

“I was just taking care of my friend.”

 

“I’m glad she has a friend like you.”

 

“I try my best.”

 

“You should watch out for those kind of men, Rey. The one’s that you met in Naboo. I’ve seen them there before. You should keep a distance.”

 

“You know them?”

 

“I just have a sixth sense in these type of things. You shouldn’t get involved with them.”

 

“I wasn’t. I was meeting Rose and when I got there, they were at her table.”

 

“They would’ve taken advantage of Rose and you” Artoo shook his head. “And only god knows what else they were planning in those psychotic heads of theirs. They’re lost in their darkness already. My advice, don’t go back to Naboo.”

 

_He’s Ben’s colleague. What type of business are they in? Is it something illegal? Is Ben in trouble? Is this the reason why Leia doesn’t keep in contact with Ben?_

 

Rey gulped. She felt distressed about that.

 

“You look pale Rey, have you slept at all?” asked Artoo.

 

Rey shook her head.

 

“Go on and sleep sweetheart. I’ll stay with her. I’ll tell her that you were here the whole night. She would want for you to get your sleep. ”

 

Someone knocked to the door. There were two police officers who wanted speak with Rey. She bid farewell to Artoo and walked out into the hall. The officers asked Rey many question and she told them how the night had gone—everything she could remember.

 

“It seemed that they had a plan. Maybe they’ve done that before? Rey suggested.

 

“We can’t say either way, but we will have to start an investigation. Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Jackson. ”

 

_\--------_

 

Rey practically ran home after that, trying to get into her apartment as fast as possible. She entered her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.  BB meowed impatiently. “I’m so tired. Let me sleep just a bit BB...” Rey drowsed off in seconds. 

 

***

 

Rey opened her eyes and she felt beads of sweat gliding down her face and onto her neck. It was slightly humid around her. She blinked several times, but the darkness around her made it hard to see.

 

_What is this place? I’m alone, where is everyone?_

 

Rey sat up and tried to listen for any noise and heard a loud swoosh of water. _Weird._

 

She was in a cave of some sort. She stood and tried to find her bearings, reaching out to find a wall. She took a few cautious steps, hands outstretched before she felt cold, wet rock. She followed it forward, shivering. The air around her was cold and the wetness of the wall made her feel colder. After a few more steps she saw light. When she reached the opening of the cave, the bright light momentarily blinded her. She lifted a hand to cover her eyes, slowly moving forward. Water was falling like a huge shower and Rey realized she was behind a waterfall.

 

She walked around carefully, trying not to slip on the wet rock. There was an opening on the side—a small trail leading out from behind the waterfall. Rey blinked trying to gauge her surroundings. There was a large pond below the waterfall and there was someone swimming in it. Rey got nearer to the edge trying to see who it was. Once Rey got accustomed to the light, she saw that it was Ben swimming in the pond.

 

Ben swam closer to Rey and smiled. “Where were you?” Ben asked her like he was expecting her.

 

“It’s you” said Rey, astonished.

 

“Obviously.”

 

Ben smirked.

 

“Come here” said Ben.

 

Rey got to the water anxiously.

 

“I can’t swim Ben, and the water is cold.”

 

“I’ve got you.” Ben held out a hand.

 

Rey looked down at herself about to comment on not having any swim clothes when she saw that she was actually wearing a blue bikini. Rey grabbed hold of Ben’s hand and let him guide her into the water.

 

“How is this happening?”

 

Ben shrugged. Rey waded trepidly into the water. As Ben pulled her further in she gripped onto his shoulders, gasping.

 

“I’ve got you” said Ben again.

 

“You’ve got me.”

Rey lift her head up and looked at him and felt how he held her so gently. He brushed her hair away from her face.

 

“You’re not alone” said Ben. His voice was confident, yet vulnerable.

 

“Neither are you.”

 

Rey hugged him. Her head pressed against his chest. Ben caressed her. His hand gently stroked her hair and cheek. His hand kept moving down her face and lifted her chin, brushing her lower lip gently with his thumb. Rey inhaled sharply and bit her lip.  

 

He looked at her with an unsaid question in his eyes and she complied with a nod.

 

He kissed her eagerly. Pulling her against him. She was more than willing to give in to him. She placed her hands behind his neck and his hands drifted to her hips. He lifted her higher and kissed her neck. She wasn’t cold anymore. She felt so turned on she didn’t know what to make with it. She just let go.

 

“Ben” Rey sighed.

 

Rey wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist, pressing her body closer to him. Ben traced kisses to the crook of her neck, to her shoulders, her collarbone, and down to her breasts. Rey felt like her body was aflame. Rey dragged her nails behind Ben’s neck and back and another moan escaped her lips.

 

“Oh my god Ben, don’t stop”

 

Ben kept pleasing her, learning and taking note of any touch that made her moan.

 

“Please Ben” panted Rey.

 

“You’re so beautiful Rey. I love every part of you” Ben confessed and started sliding his hand down past her abdomen and reaching for her…

 

Rey woke to a loud meow and a scratch on her arm. BB wasn’t pleased at Rey for falling asleep and not feeding him first.

 

“BB! My god, that’ll leave a scar! I’m a wake. Happy now?”

 

BB meowed again, much quieter and tamer.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie. I forgot to feed you earlier. You must be hungry? I was left a little hungry after that dream too.” Rey smiled to herself.    

 

It took a while for Rey to get ready for work, she seemed to keep forgetting things and her nerves were on edge. When she finally did make it into work she didn’t get much time to think of Ben and her dream. Her patients kept her busy and she checked on Rose again, but she was still sleeping. It wasn’t until after her shift that Rey had a chance to think of Ben. She went to his room and stood outside for was felt like hours. She mentally berated herself for her cowardice and opened the door to enter.  

 

“Hi" Rey sighed almost inaudibly.

 

"Hi."

 

"You're awake."

 

"I slept better than ever. Although I don't want you to give me any more drugs."

 

"Is there any more pain?"

 

Rey saw his small attempt to move to his side and the minor but yet obvious painful impression it had laid on his face.

 

"No. No pain. I'm fine."

 

"Liar. I can see you hurt Ben."

 

"I can handle myself."

 

"I'm here to help you Ben. I want you to get better." Rey walked over to his bedside and placed her hand in his, her thumb slowly stroking Ben’s knuckles. His hand is so cold compared to hers. Ben stiffened instantly, her touch making him shiver. A warm wave rolls over Rey by just looking at their joined hands. Hers looking so small compared to his huge one.

 

"You don't know me," said Ben. He swallows hard, waiting desperately for her answer.

 

It takes Rey a moment, but the words leave her mouth before she can think better of it, "I'd like to get to know you."

 

_Did I just say that out loud. Holy shit_!

 

Ben moved his hand so that their fingers entwined.

 

"I'd like that."

 

Eyes locked, neither let go. For the briefest of moments their worlds stopped.

 

"Your hand is so cold." Lifting their entwined hands, Rey brings his up to her lips. Ben’s breath hitches, the gesture so completely innocent, it makes his heart want to break. Rey opened her eyes slowly and found him staring at her.

 

Rey sets his hand down slowly, but doesn’t let go. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

 

"Don't be. I liked that."

 

Ben liked her smile, so sweet and welcoming, but the smile she gave him then, with her cheeks reddening and her white teeth gleaming, is his undoing. If Ben wasn’t already falling in love with Rey, this would be the moment he did.   

 

Rey shook her head. "I'm not supposed to do that."

 

“Who says you’re not supposed to?"

 

"Ethics. Law."

 

Ben chuckled slightly.  "I don't think there's any law that prohibits kissing someone Rey."

 

Rey squeezed Ben’s hand. “Ben.”

 

The door opened suddenly, a short, curly haired nurse entered whistling a cheery tune. “Excuse me, visiting hours are…oh! Sorry Rey, didn’t recognize you. I didn’t know you were on call tonight.”

 

Rey let go of Ben’s hand surreptitiously. “I’m not. I was about to leave.”

 

“Ok,” answered the nurse looking from Ben to Rey.

 

Rey turned to Ben and gave him another smile, “Goodnight Mr. Solo.”

 

It’s barely noticeable, but Ben’s smile feels just for her. “Until tomorrow.”

 

All Rey can do is nod and swallow the knot in her throat.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

That thought stays with her—from the moment she leaves Ben’s room—hand on her lips. The hand that touched Ben Solo.

 

_What am I doing? He wants to get to know me. He wanted to kiss me._

 

Rey was lost in her thoughts, smiling to herself, that she almost knocks right into Finn.

 

“Hi Peanut! Oh…”

 

Rey stumbles back. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there Finn.”

 

“You were daydreaming of that new patient!” Finn guessed her thoughts.

 

_He’s seeing right through me? Am I that obvious right now?_

 

“I was not daydreaming of Ben!” Rey’s face turned flaming red.

 

“So it’s Ben now. First name basis, I see where you’re going. You should see your face right now! I could see you smiling to yourself when you got out of his room.”

 

Rey bites her lip.

 

“I’m so right with this, oh my god! You’ve a crush on Benjamin Solo.”

 

“Stop it Finn! This’s ridiculous…”

 

“Maybe. Yes. I mean…I might have a mild…interest in him.”

 

“What the hell is a mild interest?”

 

“You know…crush. Whatever!”

 

“Rey has a crush on Leia’s son!” said Finn in a sing song voice.

 

“Shut up! What are you, five?!” said Rey, trying to cover his mouth.

 

“Rey and Ben sitting on a tree K-I-S-S…”

 

Rey smacked Finn’s arm.

 

“Ouch!” said Finn.

 

“You really sound like an five-year-old, you know? Shut up! Please, Finn.” Rey was worried someone could hear him.

 

“I haven’t even started yet. Oh This’s so juicy. Does Solo share this feeling with you?”

 

Rey smiled involuntarily and tried to turn her back on Finn _._

 

“Awww. He does! I can be your best man. I should mention this exact moment in my speech, and then I could be a godfather to your first born child. Oh! You should name him Finn or if it’s a girl, Fiona.” Finn was babbling.

 

Rey smacked him again.

 

“Ouch! Would you stop that already!” said Finn, rubbing his arm.

 

Rey laughed and couldn’t stop smiling. She was so happy. She loved her crazy friend even with his nonstop babbling. She had that ticklish feeling in her stomach making , full of butterflies as she thought of Ben.

 

_Ben._ _He wants me. My Ben._

 

“We should go and see how Rose is doing.” Rey finally offered.

 

Rose had been treated with activated charcoal because of her intoxication. Fortunately, she was already feeling much better. Rose was sitting upright in bed as they walked into her room.

 

“I might get to go home tonight if everything goes well. Thank you Rey. You saved me. If you haven’t been there they would’ve..”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad you’re better. Thank God Artoo was there” said Rey.

 

“Artoo came by earlier. I haven’t seen him like that ever. He was…furious. Said he would have killed those two.”  

 

“I’m with Artoo. The thing those guys did to you, they should be in prison. What they were planning on doing to you it’s….disgusting. What’s worse is I’m sure they’ll try it again to someone else” said Finn.

 

“They seemed okay at first. I was so glad they were interested in me. How could I be so stupid and naïve?” Rose cried.

 

“Oh honey, it’s not your fault and you’re anything but stupid.” Rey tried to make her feel better giving her a hug.

 

Finn balled his hands into fists. “If I got those guys right now. I swear to god I would…”

 

“But we don’t know them, obviously or I wouldn’t have fallen into their trap.” Rose reminded them.

 

“No, we don’t know them. But I know someone who does” said Rey.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to:  
> *Take care of yourself and your friends   
> *Dream big  
> *Trust your instincts
> 
> Sweet dreams! ;) 
> 
> xoxo: EM
> 
> Please leave a comment, question, kudo or come say hi to me on tumblr: @thetwinsunsoftatooine


End file.
